


Headed Out Together

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [12]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Feels, Grief, Heartache, Loss, M/M, Pain, Re-writes, Short, Spoilers, Sweet, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're bundled onto the bus and Thomas passes up a seat beside Teresa to sit with Newt. End of Chapter 60.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed Out Together

When the man was several metres from the bus, he tossed the woman to the ground.

"Stay put or i'll shoot you dead!" he yelled at her; then he turned to Thomas. "Get on the bus!"

Thomas, so terrified by the ordeal that his body shook, turned and followed Teresa up the stairs and into the aisle of the bus. Wide eyes watched him as they walked all the way to the back seat, but as Teresa plopped down Thomas's eyes strayed to the blonde mop of hair peeking over the seat two rows in front of her. With an absent, apologetic glance at her startling blue eyes Thomas turned back, sliding into the seat next to the lonely-looking blonde.

Newt turned to look at him. He had an elbow on the windowsill, his face propped on the knuckles of his hand. His brown eyes were heavy with everything that Thomas was feeling, and he knew Newt understood. Black water washed down the windows outside. The rain drummed on the roof, heavy; thunder shook the skies above them.

 _What_ was _that?_ Teresa said in his mind.

Thomas couldn't answer, just twisted to look back at her. She frowned, looking a little hurt, but she didn't say anything else, turning to look out of the window. Thomas thought she looked a little lonely too, but he couldn't consider leaving Newt on his own. Thoughts of Chuck flooded him again, replacing the crazy woman, deadening his heart. He just didn't care, didn't feel any relief at escaping the Maze. _Chuck_ …

He sighed, tipping his head back against the headrest, his eyes closing. Newt shifted beside him, leaning away from the window and against Thomas, his presence warm and comforting as the bus rumbled beneath them.

"I promised him." he whispered, and even to his own ears the words didn't come close to expressing the guilt he felt.

Newt moved, his elbow and shoulder brushing against Thomas, bumping him almost painfully as the blonde twisted. When he settled against Thomas again he warmed the other boy's side from hip to shoulder and Thomas moved his arm around Newt's skinny shoulders. There was a long moment of silence between them, the noise of muted chatter floating from the rest of the boys on the bus.

Eventually Newt sighed. Thomas cracked his eyes open to look down at his face where it rested against his shoulder. Newt's dark eyes were fixed on the seatback in front of them, and the frown on his face was as familiar to Thomas as the warmth the sight of the blonde always filled him with.

"He loved you."

Thomas was surprised by the sudden force of the tears in his eyes. His breath hitched and he blinked, looking up at the scuffed, dusty ceiling of the bus. They'd done it, they'd escaped and even though he didn't know where they were going they were never going back.

But he couldn't feel any relief, any joy. He couldn't feel _anything_ besides the crushing ache of loss in his heart. He swallowed thickly.

"I- I-"

He couldn't finish without letting the tears fall and he was determined not to cry when everyone could see. Newt tucked his face into his shoulder, his cheek brushing against the spot where Thomas's heart lay.

"I know." Of course he did. Thomas would bet the blonde knew before any of them how much Thomas had cared for the kid. "He knew too, y'know."

Thomas swallowed the sob, his chest trembling with the restraint. He clenched his hands, closing his eyes as he felt the tell-tale burning in his throat. Newt wriggled closer, if such a thing were possible, and he raised a hand to brush the cool skin of his palm over Thomas's flushed cheek.

"He'd be proud, Tommy. He did what he did because he knew we need you."

Thomas laughed humourlessly.

"You don't need me. You and Minho take care of everybody. All i do is get people killed."

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as his voice broke. Newt drew back and Thomas mourned the warmth on his shoulder.

"You listen to me Tommy, and you listen good. You got us outta there. Everybody on this bus, _you_ got out. Minho, Teresa, Me. We dunno where we're headed but we're headed out together. We need you just the same as we did then, maybe more. It only works if we have each other, remember?"

Newt's face was grim and serious and Thomas nodded, feeling the weight of his words landing on his skin. Newt seemed satisfied with that.

"And besides," his lips quirked in an almost shy smile and he looked away. He settled against Thomas's shoulder again, letting the younger boy draw him close. "Bein' free of the buggin' Maze likely means i'll have more time to chase your shuck arse around and make sure you don't cause any more bloody trouble."

Thomas didn't know how he'd done it but Newt had made him feel better. The pain for Chuck lingered in his chest but it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been. It took a little effort but he smiled, resting his chin atop the matted blonde curls, heedless of the drying mess left by their battle with the Grievers. Newt's hair was clumped together in places where the blonde had run his hands through the tacky strands, but Thomas barely noticed.

"I look forward to it." he murmured, feeling a sudden drowsy sort of peace washing over him. Newt chuckled softly in response. The fingers of his left hand had found a fold in Thomas's top just above his stomach and they gripped the fabric lightly, the way a child does a favourite blanket. Thomas smiled as he closed his eyes, the rumbling bumping of the bus lulling, almost soothing in its own way.

Thomas wondered vaguely if he had travelled in vehicles like it often, before his memory was erased. Newt was a warm and welcome pressure against his side as he relaxed into the feeling.

Wherever they were going, at least they were going together.


End file.
